


Saccharine

by mapcake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapcake/pseuds/mapcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra challenges Asami to a game, and Asami's just a little too confident going in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine

Korra’s in one of her “I’m-suave-as-heck” moods today. Asami can see it in the confidence of her steps, the sureness of her gaze, and, of course, the tilt of her smirk. She doesn’t really get why Korra keeps flaunting these moods outside of the house; they always leads to mild public embarrassment. It's always entertaining, though, so Asami simply raises an eyebrow and doesn’t move from her seat under the tree.

“Pocky game,” is all Korra says to her once they’re eye to eye. She rattles a pack of strawberry pocky in Asami’s face, her smirk turning challenging.

Asami shrugs, puts her book down, and takes a stick of pocky with no hesitation. “Okay.” Korra’s eyes widen, and her face flushes a little. It makes Asami’s mouth twist into a sly smile. She places the biscuit in between her lips, puckering them a little, and snickers inwardly when she sees Korra swallow nervously.

“Chickening out?” she taunts, words slightly muffled by the pocky, and making it move enticingly in her mouth. As expected, Korra narrows her eyes and bites the other end of the pocky, and _oh_ , Korra is just so adorably predictable. The stick goes _pok pok pok_ as Asami inches closer; Korra does the same with what Asami suspects is false bravado, if the redness of her face is any indication.

Then they’re a breath apart, and Asami’s pretty impressed that Korra’s managed to get this close, actually. Her confidence doesn’t waiver, though. Korra will back away any time now, she knows, and then she can claim her victory with an appropriate amount of gloating, as per usual.  Asami takes another tiny bite, which makes Korra’s breath stutter, and Asami grins around the pocky because now she’s _definitely_ won, and—

And then Korra surges forward and there’s something soft pressing against Asami’s lips and her pocky is gone and oh. Korra didn’t chicken out.

_Oh._

Korra kissed her.

It takes a while for Asami to process this. As she does, she watches Korra’s triumphant smile melt into nervousness, faintly hears her stammer out an excuse to leave, and then watches her scurry away. It isn’t until Korra rounds the corner and disappears from sight that Asami finally snaps out of her daze.

A warm, giddy wave rushes over her, and Asami has to pick her book back up to hide what she’s sure must be a ridiculously goofy grin on her face. She takes out another stick of pocky from the box Korra had left behind, but she can’t seem to stop smiling long enough to actually close her lips to eat it.

Belatedly, Asami wonders if pocky will ever have any other association for her. Her tongue flicks out to lick her lips, and she breaks out into another, wider grin, and curls her knees up to her chest.

Nice and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not just a trope; the pocky game is VERY conclusive to kissing. Trust me ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
